La Apuesta
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '-¿Como fue que me metí en esto?-'
1. ¿Como fue que me metí en esto?

Y ahí estaba yo. . .totalmente paralizada al ver lo que sucedía, tras la confesión de Gary, este me tomo por los hombros para continuar hablando. . .

-No puedo creer que cayeras-Burlo Gary hablando por el megáfono hacia Paul mientras toda la cafetería los observaba- ¿Enserio creíste que le gustabas?-Rio un poco acercándose al chico-Patético-Uso la palabra del peli morado contra él.

-Paul. . .-Susurre arrepentida. El me miro molesto, enojado, furioso y. . .¿Triste? Solo se marcho sin voltear, no dijo nada, simplemente se fue. . .Intente seguirlo pero. . .

-No-Hablo firmemente Gary-Si te vas lo pierdes todo-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Le grite en cara- ¡Gary! Tú no tenías idea de nada. . . Yo. . .

Sonrió de lado-No vas a ponernos a todos nosotros en vergüenza saliendo con ese tipo-

-¡A Drew no le molesto! Ni tampoco Anabel tuvo inconveniente ¡Mucho menos Solidad!-Reclame intentando ir tras Paul a lo que seguidamente el castaño volvió a detenerme.

-No, no-Negó con su dedo- Este era un juego de fuego ¿Recuerdas? Sabias las consecuencias, te quemaste y lo siento, pero eso no cambia nada, solo era una apuesta-

-Pues no lo lamento-Respondí-Así que si me disculpas-Nuevamente insistí en marcharme a lo que nuevamente me negó la salida. Todos miraban atentos la escena.

-¿Quieres irte? Vete, pero no vuelvas a nosotros, si te vas, ya sabes. . .adiós a todo, beneficios, tratos especiales, todo-Me recalco-¿Correrás el riesgo Dawcita?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Si decía que No. . .Paul jamás me lo perdonaría, a pesar de que dudo que lo haga, pero si decía que Si. . .Gary se encargaría de hacerme la vida un infierno. . .

¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

* * *

**Holaaa! :D Ya se, ya se, no he continuado 'Como conseguir una cita' Ni tampoco mi contestshipping, lo siento T_T esq para el contest no he tenido mucha inspiración D: Prometo q no pasa del año (¿) xD Bueno, ya, pronto :) ¡ Y el otro Ikarishipping será mucho más pronto ^^este si no pasa de la semana ;) Bueno , no prometo nada xD ya q ya casi empiezo los exámenes, pero a ver si encuentro tiempo ^^en fin, llego con esta nueva historia :D ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿No les gusto?**

**¿La amaron?**

**¿La odiaron?**

**Tan solo es como una tipo introducción ;)**

**Pero ya el siguiente capitulo ya será cap de verdad xD, bueno, eso si quieren q la continúe ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n ¡Los quiero!**

**Cuiidense!**

**Bye!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. El comienzo

_**Hola! Aquí Mireya :3 ¡! Estem…en el pasado capitulo (El prologo y eso) Olvide mencionar que todo esta narrado de punto de vista de Dawn :) Bueno, sin más por entretener…Los dejo con el capitulo ;)!**_

* * *

**El comienzo**

Mi nombre es Dawn, Dawn Berlitz, una magnifica estudiante, mi madre es una mujer muy exitosa, por lo cual tenemos demasiado dinero, gracias a ello voy en un buen instituto con todos los privilegios y tratos especiales que se me pueden dar. El uniforme es básico en nuestro colegio. Las chicas vestimos un lindo uniforme, falda negra hasta poco menos de la rodilla (Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, algo que todos pueden notar en mi falda que me llega a penas a una cuarta parte del muslo, ósea 25 cm sobre la rodilla, supongo que eso significa que es un poco corta) Calcetas blancas, zapatillas de tacón (Aunque por mi altura uso zapatillas de tacón con plataforma) Una blusa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro y corbata roja.

Sin embargo en este momento no uso el uniforme escolar. Verán, apenas iniciamos el año, por lo cual se hace un baile de bienvenida en nuestro honor, como siempre, patrocinado por Gary Oak, pues su padre es quien brinda la mayoría de los fondos para la escuela.

Gary es un chico presumido y arrogante. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de mi grupo, es alguien. Por alguna razón la mayoría de las personas nos toman como pareja ¿Nos imaginan juntos? Por favor. ..No digo que sea imposible, pero no creo ser su 'Tipo' Claro, si es que Gary tiene un tipo específico -Pensé riendo un poco. El es algo irrespetuoso, de vez en cuando se me insinúa a su 'Estilo' pero simplemente llega hasta ahí, gracias a Arceus.

-Señorita Dawn-Me hablo la asistente de mi madre, la cual estaba muy ocupada en una reunión fuera del país-Ha llegado la señorita Solidad por usted.

-Gracias-Le informe. Yo vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que se amarra por atrás del cuello, este tiene varios holanes en la parte inferior con otra capa de tela que hace ver la prenda luminosa y de ocasión para fiestas. Tacones de plataformas del mismo color y el cabello suelto y rizado. Me di una última mirada al espejo y baje corriendo por las escaleras.

-Vamos Dawn-Saludo Solidad sonriendo. Solidad Jones. Una de mis mejores amigas, es de clase alta, pues sus padres poseen una gran fortuna, casi tan grande como la de mi madre. Ella a veces suele ser callada, pero que no los engañe, es muy observadora, todo lo que se dice, todo lo que sucede, de una u otra forma Solidad se entera, no es clásica 'Chismosa' Simplemente escucha algunas cosas que el resto no, es una característica de ella. Nadie sabe mejor una verdad que la pelirosa. Esta vestía un hermoso vestido rojo strapless con un corte a un lado y zapatillas descubiertas color negro, estas le iban muy bien debo decir, a pesar de que Solidad es alta, se le da muy bien andar con tacones.

Ambas nos fuimos en su auto sin cruzar palabra, pues aun teníamos que recoger a Anabel. . .

Y ahí estaba ella.

Anabel Smith. Otra chica de clase alta con una muy buena suma de dinero. Anabel vestía un simple vestido morado oscuro junto con botas del mismo color, un vestuario tan simple que honestamente la hacía lucir deslumbrante, debo admitirlo, sabe vestirse muy bien.

Hemos llegado a la fiesta. ¿Una peculiaridad de la peli morada?

¿Ven al chico que está hablando con aquella peli naranja?

El es Ash Ketchum, el es de un nivel más bajo, Gary realmente lo odia, sin embargo Anabel lo adora, ha estado enamorada de él durante más de seis años. Debo admitir que no lo conozco muy bien, según he observado suele ser distraído, pues tardo mucho para declararse a Watterflorer, la chica con la que habla en este instante. Llevan dos años y cabe agregar que hacen una pareja hermosa. ..Lástima que ambos sean perdedores-Sonreí ante esto para más tarde voltear a ver a la peli lila y observar su rostro de tristeza.

-Oh Vamos Anabel-La anime-Ash no vale la pena. . .¿Así se llama cierto?-Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, solo que. . .no puedo evitarlo, estoy demasiado enamorada-Bajo la cabeza.

-Simplemente olvídalo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Pregunte caminando hacia la fuente de sodas.

-Muy difícil-Afirmo frunciendo el seño-No puedes olvidar a alguien solo porque si.

-Yo creo que si-Sonreí-Un enamoramiento nunca va enserio.

-¿Nunca has tenido algo serio Dawn?-me cuestiono a lo que negué despreocupada.

-Para que-Respondí-Es solo. . .¿Relativo? Creo que esa es la palabra.

-Algún día comprenderás a Anabel-Comento Solidad.

-Lo dudo-Conteste justo antes de tomar un vaso. Al tiempo de tomarlo alguien más lo hiso. . .a ambos nos dolió ese rose, pues al parecer teníamos mucha electricidad, lo suficiente como para darnos 'toques' entre sí, así que quite la mano bruscamente mientras él se llevaba el vaso-Espera ¡Ese es mi vaso!-

-Oh ¿Enserio?-Dijo burlonamente el desconocido-Como si me importara. . .

-¡Devuélvemelo!-

-Es solo un vaso fastidiosa-Hablo sirviéndose algo de refresco en este.

-Pero lo tome primero-Me encapriche con ello-¡Es mío!-

-¿Lo quieres?-

-¡Sí!-Grite enfadada a lo que el extraño tomo todo su contenido, lo aplasto y simplemente lo aventó a la suerte.

-Todo tuyo-Rio dándose vuelta-Patética. . .

-¡Agh!-Exclame molesta-¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Quién se cree?-

-Uh. . .debe ser nuevo-Deducía Anabel-¿Solidad?

-Se llama Paul Black, efectivamente es un nuevo estudiante, es su primer año aquí y según lo que escuche también es nuevo en la ciudad, por lo que mis fuentes me informaron se dice que estuvo dos veces en el reformatorio, lo cual dudo debido a ninguna señal visible que nos lo confirme-Contesto tranquilamente la peli rosa.

-Es un odioso-Declare mirándolo aun con los ojos entrecerrados de la furia.

-Relájate Dawn-Me aconsejo Solidad-Tan solo es un chico.

-Sí, pero nadie debe tratarme así-Le informe-Y quien lo hace. . .lo paga-

-¡Ahí está Drew!-Apunto la peli lila.

DrewDeLaRousse. Es mucho más rico que cualquiera de nosotros, por alguna razón todas mueren por él, o al menos solían hacerlo. El era mi mejor amigo, hasta que nos cambio por. . .May Balance, una chica de clase baja. No niego que lo extraño en nuestro 'Club' pero aun no podemos creer que Drew haya roto la primera regla de nuestro grupo.

Regla Número 1: No enamorarse de alguien inferior.

Las razones con simples, pues esto perjudicaría nuestra reputación.

-¡Ay Chulis! ¡Ya llegaron!-Se emociono Harley Wells. El es un chico.. . Bueno, al menos eso creo, algo afeminado, de vez en cuando molesta a Drew y a veces a la tal May, solo manda unas cuantas indirectas. Ya hace un año que Drew dejo de ser nuestro amigo. . .

-Y aquí está mi novia-Bromeo Gary tomándome de la mano para darme una vuelta.

-Ya quisieras-Respondí rodando los ojos.

-Llegan tarde-Nos informo Harley-¿A qué se debe el retraso?

-Acá la Señorita Berlitz tardo en bajar-Me miro Solidad.

-Yo solo me estaba arreglando para verme bien-Me defendí jugando un poco con mi cabello.

-Vaya que valió la pena-Coqueteo Gary a lo que solo volví a rolar los ojos.

Ash paso tomado de la mano con Misty a lo que Anabel simplemente bajo la mirada.

-¿Enserio te gusta?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí. . .-Susurro.

-Entonces ¡Ve tras él!-Le respondí-

-¿Cómo?-Me cuestiono-El tiene novia

-¿Y? Juega sucio-Idee con una sonrisa.

-Pero la regla número uno es no enamorarse de alguien inferior a ti-Me recordó a lo que todos nos miramos entre nosotros-¿Qué?. . .-Más tarde abrió los ojos un poco más-¿Creen que no puedo hacer que Ash se enamore de mi?-Tosí un poco mirando a Gary a lo que este solo vio a Solidad quien dirigió su mirada a Harley.

-Todo yo, todo yo-Se quejo el peli morado-No es que no creamos que puedas bonita-Le alago a su estilo-Sólo que seguro mereces algo mejor-Anabel lo miro interrogante-Bueno, en realidad ninguno tiene ni la más mínima esperanza de que lo hagas caer a tus pies-Recibió un golpe de parte mío-¡Auch!

-¿Enserio lo creen?-Pregunto nuevamente la peli morada viéndonos entre nosotros a lo que todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre mí.

-Si-Suspire resignada-

-¡Ya verán!-Nos grito-Les demostrare que puedo obtener el amor de Ash así tenga que hacer. . .lo que haga falta-Se marcho furiosa.

* * *

-¿Crees que aun siga enfadada?-Me cuestiono Gary en la escuela hablando del enojo de Anabel la semana anterior.

-No lo sé-Continúe comendo una paleta de cereza-¡Kenny!-Lo llame.

-¿Sí?-Respondió fiel el castaño.

-Lleva mis libros a mi casillero mientras como algo con Gary en la cafetería-Le ordene mientras el Señor Oak y yo nos dirigíamos hacia dicho lugar.

-He estado pensando. . .-Me comento el castaño seriamente mientras compraba un vaso de capuccino- ¿Deberíamos dejar que Drew vuelva a estar con nosotros?-Me pregunto a lo que estuve a punto de asentir. ..

-No-Conteste cortante- El sabía las consecuencias de aquello, jugó con fuego, y se quemo, fin de la historia Gary-

-Cierto, no sé cómo pude pensar siquiera en eso-Dio un sorbo a su café-¿Y tú quieres jugar?

-¿A eso?.. .¡Es jugar con fuego Gary!-

-¿Tienes miedo de quemarte?-Se burlo de mi a lo que infle las mejillas muy molesta.

-Yo no le temo a nada-Presumí-Aparte de que yo, Dawn Berlitz, jamás me quemo-Le susurre acercándome a él-Y que te quede claro eso Gary

-Pruébalo-Me reto.

-¿Probar que?-

-Que nunca te quemas o. . .¿Es qué la antigua Dawn ha vuelto?-Insistió a lo que simplemente lo empuje.

-No digas tonterías, yo cambie-Mordí una barra de granola-Necesitaba cambiar. . .-Me dije a mi misma.

-Bien, iras tras el primero que se te cruce ¿Hecho?-Me cuestiono a lo que tome su mano en señal de aceptación.

-Hecho-

* * *

-¿Ya encontraste candidato?-Me pregunto el castaño frente a nuestros amigos justo a la salida.

-Dawn. . .¿Jugaras esa cosa?-Cuestiono Solidad- No es nada honesto.

-No será tan malo-Dije segura.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Drew y ahora ya no forma parte de nosotros-Rio Gary.

-Si los hace sentir mejor los únicos a los que he visto hoy desde que hice la apuesta son a ustedes-Sonreí hasta que sentí un empujón-¡hey! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota!-

-¿Dawn?-Cuestiono al verme cierto peli verde.

-Drew. . .-Susurre. Era la primera vez que cruzábamos palabras desde hacía 6 meses, debido a que lo dejamos de molestar medio año más tarde desde que nos dejo, tan solo porque Solidad lo propuso y Harley secundo aquella idea. Salí de mi trance más tarde. . .-¡La próxima vez más vale que no vuelvas a caminar sin fijarte!-

-Ya basta Dawn-Me llamo la atención May, la razón de que Drew se haya ido de nuestro lado. .

-¿Basta de qué? Fue tu noviecito el que me choco-Le reclame a lo que aquella oji azul solo frunció el seño.

-Espera ¿No eras tú la fastidiosa de la fiesta?-Burlo Paul situándose al lado de May

-Yo no soy ninguna fastidiosa, tú eres el odioso-Contra ataque al peli morado.

-Yo no fui quién hice un escándalo por un vaso-Nuevamente se burlo a que lo que Gary rio un poco.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Eh? ¡Pues no yo. . .-Estuve a punto de decir pero me vi interrumpida.

-Tranquila-Gary rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos colocando su cabeza muy cerca de la mía haciéndome sonrojar un poco aunque con mi misma expresión molesta. Seguidamente los volteo a ver a todos notando que Paul tenía una expresión desagradado-Largo-Oficio a lo que 'Ellos' se fueron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunte empujándolo a lo que sonrió.

-Fue para salvarte de seguir peleando con ese chico, y se dice gracias-Me contesto burlón-Con que un vaso eh. . .

-¿Y esto es mejor?-Cuestione-No me harás ligar con Drew ¿Oh si?-Me horrorice ante esto.

-Hoy me siento generoso-Respondió-Así que no ligaras con Drew

-Gracias-Suspire-Que alivio. . .

-Coquetearas con el otro ¿Cómo es que se llama?-El castaño volteo a su vista a Solidad.

-Paul-Dijo calmadamente la peli rosa.

-¡Qué?-Me alarme- ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! ¡Ni loca!-Comencé a protestar-¡El que quieras menos el!-

-¿Tienes miedo de que ese chico te rechace?-Bromeo conmigo a lo que fruncí el seño.

-Claro que no, a mí nadie me rechaza-Presumí-Solo que ese chico ¡Es un odioso! Fue tan desconsiderado en la fiesta.

-¡Era un vaso!-Exclamaron Anabel y Harley

-¿Y? ¡Fue desconsiderado que no me lo diera!-Contra ataque a lo que se cayeron estilo anime-Como sea. . .¡El punto es que no!-

-Ese era el trato-Me recordó Gary-A menos que quieras ligar con Drew-Levanto una ceja de forma interrogatoria a lo que negué.

-No, ¡Pero tampoco quiero salir con Paul!-

-Ese era el trato-Recalco-Drew o Paul, y mira que te estoy dando a elegir-Rio un poco. Me quede en silencio a lo que los cuatro posaron su mirada en mí. Tome mi decisión, dude unos segundos en decirla. . .Tome aire y suspire.. .

-Paul-Acepte de mala gana.

-Esa es mi chica-Beso mi mejilla el castaño a lo que la limpie enseguida causando risas provenientes de este-Empiezas mañana ¡Más vale que obtengas la cita en menos de una semana!-Insistió antes de marcharse por la puerta-Ojala no te quemes. . .-

-Ni muerta-Conteste rodando los ojos.

* * *

_**¡Tara! :D Y asi fue como empezó esto xD ire poniendo la historia de cómo iniciaron las cosas (Con detalle y asi xD) hasta llegar a la escena del capitulo pasado, tipo emmm ¿Historia en punto retrospectivo? Sip, algo asi x3**_

_**Por si no entendieron bien lo ultimo, el 'Ojala no te quemes' de Gary significaba un 'Espero que no te enamores de Paul' ;) eso significa ^^ esq aveces puedo escribir de forma confusa x3**_

_Se que Dawn esta un poco OC ya que ella normalmente no es asi y es mas tierna y bueno..¡Más dawn! xD Pero no se preocupen, más adelante se explicara el porque de su comportamiento y será la linda Dawn que todos conocemos amamos y queremos. ..lejos de Ash y cerca de Paul! xDD jaja_

_**Spoiler:**__ Hay un capitulo de mi fic *-* (De este xD) en el que se revala __**la razón oficial**__ (Osea la __**que marca pokemon, la serie**__) __**del porque a Dawn le dicen DeeDee**__..__**si ya la saben no la digan ¬¬**__ pero tranquilos, pronto la revelare xD Se que todos saben que es 'Diva Diamante' pero pocos entienden el porque, vuelvo a repetir: __**Si ya lo saben no lo digan**__! Pronto lo revelare xD! esq veo q es una duda q tienen varios xD_

_Bueno, espero q le s haya gustado! Cuando publique esta historia me decepciono no tener ni un solo review al dia siguiente xD Estoy ocustambrada a tener almenos 1! xD Owwwn, se sintió feo dejar la historia toda la semana y no tener un solo review xD Pero bueno…entiendo x3_

_Solo recuerden que añadir a favoritos no es lo mismo q dejar review ;) Digo, si tienen tiempo…¡Juro que me harian super feliz! *-*_

_Y si no pues. . .Acepto criticas (¿) (Seeep, Mireya DxC aceptando criticas ¡Asi de desesperada estoy! xD)_

_Bueno, ahora si, espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto actualizare el Contest y el otro Ikari y por supuesto este ;) Pero voy por partes, no creo poder actualizar la semana entrante debido a que es semana de exámenes ¡Oh! Y terminando la semana de exámenes comenzare a publicar el primer capitulo de un hermoso fic en ingles que encontré, ya pedi permiso a la autora y dice que esta bn si lo traduzco ^^ asi que pronto *O*_

_Ahora si, ya me voy xD_

_Cuiidense mucho!_

_Los quiero!_

_Los aprecio!_

_Dejen un review porfavor! *-* _

_Atte:_

_**MIREYA DXC**_


	3. Pastel de Amor

-Buenos días alumnos- Saludo la maestra Leonora encargada de una de las asignaturas opcionales, cocina.

-Buenos días Profesora-Respondieron un tanto desiguales los compañeros.

-Bien, hoy prepararemos Pastel de chocolate con chispas y trufas de chocolate blanco con crema batida-Hablo con estrellas en los ojos la mentora.

-Agh. . .calorías-Se quejo Brianna en voz baja.

-Y harán parejas para ello-Continuo la educadora-¡Y no Ash Ketchum! ¡No se puede de tres ni de cuatro! ¡Una pareja es de dos!-Le recalco especialmente a lo que el azabache tuvo que bajar la mano- Bien, comencemos, mientras los vaya nombrando quiero que vayan sentándose en distintas mesas junto con su pareja ¿Está bien?

-Si profesora-Respondió con gusto Misty.

-Comencemos, May Balance con. . .Solidad Jones -Anuncio a lo que ambas recurrieron a la primera mesa- Misty Watterflower con Anabel Smith, Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum, Harley Wells con Brianna Ford, Duplica con Ritchie, Úrsula Gray con Zoey Tyler, Conway iras con. . .-Por un momento la instructora vio a Dawn, sin embargo al no acordarse de su nombre, lo cual era conveniente para la peli azul, simplemente se dedico a ver la lista para proceder a hablar de nuevo- Brok Flint y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Paul Black con la señorita Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz ¡Oh! Y el único trió de la clase, Drew DeLaRousse con Barry Stevens junto a Kenny Martin, bueno alumnos, tomen sus nuevos asientos-

-Recuerda la apuesta querida DeeDee-Susurro Oak a Dawn a lo que la chica frunció el seño ante el apodo.

-No se me olvida-Contesto malhumorada caminando hacia el chico nuevo.

* * *

-Bien, les darlas indicaciones necesarios, primero viertan dos tazas de harina, una chocolate derretido y un poco de polvo para hornear-

-Disculpe, maestra, pero. . .El chocolate no está derretido-Mostro una barra intacta de chocolate cierta peli lila de nombre Anabel-

-Eso es porque lo tienes que derretir-Dijo Misty comprensiva con una gotita anime.

-Mmmm. . .-Opino algo pensativa la peli lila viendo fijamente la taza de harina y luego a la peli naranja. Reflexiono. . .'Es la novia de Ash'. . .Tiro "accidentalmente" una taza de harina sobre el short de su compañera.

-¡Oye!-Se quejo notablemente molesta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Fue un accidente-Respondió de la misma forma Anabel.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto-Porque vi claramente cuando tomaste la taza y decidiste tirar la harina sobre mí, no fue nada disimulado Smith-

-¿Te crees mucho solo porque eres novia de Ketchum no?-Cuestiono algo dolida-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues déjame decirte que eso será por poco tiempo-Le advirtió al oído mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes y los vertía en el tazón dejando a una muy confundida Misty.

* * *

-Se supone que debemos poner muy poco polvo de hornear-Le recordó Ash al castaño.

-Bueno niñito, cuando hago las cosas a mi manera salen mucho mejor-Presumió-Así que hazte a un lado y no estorbes-Le advirtió metiendo la mezcla en el horno-Vez, terminamos mucho antes-

-No creo que haya sido buena idea. . .-

-Cállate Ketchum-Lo silencio-Créeme que esto saldrá muy bien- Dijo con superioridad justo antes de escuchar que algo explotaba para luego ver como su pastel se había esponjado a tal punto de explotar y por alguna razón estaba totalmente incendiado, no sabemos cómo, pero lo estaba-

-Cierto, cuando haces las cosas a tu manera todo sale mejor-Rio inocente el azabache mientras vertía un par de tazas de harina en un nuevo tazón-

* * *

-Las tazas no se pondrán solas-Le explico Berlitz al peli morado.

-Eso ya lo sé fastidiosa-Resoplo el chico.

-Me llamo Dawn-Lo corrigió enfadada- Ahora pásame la levadura

-Ten-Le entrego bruscamente un pequeño recipiente con el contenido causando que este se derramara sobre la blusa de la peli azul-Oh, lo siento-Se rio-Si te sientes más cómoda puedes quitarte esa blusa, no me molestaría-Siguió burlando hasta que recibió una taza de harina en la cara.

-Deberías verte-Comenzó a reír hasta que sintió como el chico le embarraba chocolate en la espalda-¡No lo hiciste!-Grito enfadada.

-¿Y que si lo hice?-Sonrió retador.

-¡Toma esto!-Le lanzo chocolate previamente enfriado obviamente.

-¡Y tu esto!-Lleno el cabello de la chica de chispas y trufas.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-Estrello un huevo en la cabellera peli morada.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Continúo con la pelea lanzando más harina a la chica.

-¡Agh! ¡Eres un. . .!-

-¡Dawn Berlitz y Paul Black! Se puede saber ¿Qué están haciendo en mi clase?-Cuestiono enojada la Profesora Leonora.

-Yo. . .Yo. . .solo. . .-Intento explicarse la peli azul.

-Lo sentimos, limpiaremos, no se preocupe-Contesto firme el peli morado.

-¡Claro que limpiaran!-Exclamo enojada la mentora- Y eso no será todo, ambos me traerán ese pastel para mañana ¡Y sin peros!.

-Está bien-Musito Dawn.

-¡Y para la próxima vez. . .-Estaba a punto de comenzar la educadora hasta escuchar un par de gritos más- ¡Watterflorer! ¡Smith! ¡Basta!-Grito corriendo hacia las nombradas.

-Fue divertido-Admitió Paul tomando una trufa del cabello de Dawn para llevársela a la boca-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tenemos que hacer un pastel para mañana!-Se quejo-¡Obviamente no valió la pena!

-Para mí sí-Dijo despreocupado tomando con su dedo un poco de chocolate del cuello de la chica causando un leve sonrojo-Bueno, no tengo ganas de salir, en mi casa saliendo de la escuela, así que no quiero que tardes ¿Entendido?-

-Uh. . .eso creo. . .-Dijo algo insegura-Yo. . .está bien. ..-Sonrió viendo como el chico se marchaba por la puerta debido a la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto riendo Gary-Actuaste como. . .antes-Siguió burlándose.

-¿Y que si comienzo a actuar como antes?-Cuestiono enfadada a lo que el castaño dejo de reír.

-Entonces volverías a ser esa perdedora ¿Recuerdas?-Intento atormentarla con el recuerdo.

-Basta Gary-Pidió tomando sus cosas para salir de la clase.

-¡Hey! Tu preguntaste, yo solo respondí-Hablo despreocupado.

-Sí, ¡Pero no es nada gracioso que te burles!-

-Para mí lo es-Sonrió-Además no te molestaba cuando el que se burlaba era tu amigo o. . .¿Debo decirle victima?-Rio.

-¡Shh!-Lo callo la peli azul-Alguien te puede escuchar y todo el plan iría a bajo.

-Vaya, menos mal que te preocupa, por lo sonriente que te vi hasta pensé que comenzaba a gustarte-Burlo.

-¡Claro que no! La meta es no quemarse ¿No?-

-Exacto, y si te quemas terminaras como Drew, pero por ser tu, será peor-Sonrió.

-Eres siempre tan lindo-Rodo los ojos aun con su tono sarcástico.

-Gracias, es un don-Respondió- Oí cuando te invito a su casa, no desaproveches y más vale que empieces a coquetear, los chicos no hacen todo el trabajo-Se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la chica a dos centímetros de rosar sus labios- Y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí.

-¿Ah sí?-Le siguió el juego 'DeeDee' acercándose un poco más a punto de besarlo- En tus sueños-Susurro apartándose mientras empujaba el chico a un bote de basura.

El castaño solo pudo ver como la peli azul se iba victoriosa contoneando sus caderas.

-Actitud, amo eso en una chica-Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

**POV's Dawn**

-Aquí es-Señalo el peli morado una casa promedio con jardín y varios pokemon en el-Mi casa.

-Es linda-Opine sonriente a lo que él solo camino a la entrada dispuesto a tocar.

-Que temprano llegaste Paul. . –Abrió la puerta un chico de cabello del mismo tono que Paul solo que un tanto más claro- Oh. . .¿Ya tienes novia hermanito?-Pregunto con picardía a lo que me sonroje un poco.

-Ella no es mi novia-Contesto el peli morado-

-Aun-Corrigió su aparente hermano. Fue mi imaginación o ¿Acaso pude ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de Paul Black?-

-Te presento a mi insoportable hermano Reggie-Señalo al chico ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Un gusto nueva hermana-Me saludo a lo que respondí al saludo más no su frase.

-A un lado-Paso como si nada el peli morado mientras simplemente lo seguía.

-No me has presentado a tu novia hermanito-Burlo Reggie.

-No es mi novia-Repitió serio- Y es. . .una molestia, quizá hasta ambos congenien.

Fruncí el ceño-Mi nombre es Dawn, Dawn Berlitz- Sonreí ofreciendo mi mano.

-Y. . .¿Como conociste a mi hermano?-Pregunto Reggie.

-Oh. . .en una fiesta, me quito un vaso-Admití con naturalidad.

-¡Supéralo!-Me grito Paul entrando a su baño logrando que me enfadara nuevamente.

-Lo detesto-Bufe haciendo reír un poco al hermano de mi compañero.

-No dejes que te moleste-Me aconsejo-Siempre ha sido así

* * *

-Dos cucharadas de mantequilla-Leí a lo que Paul vertió dicho alimento derretido en el tazón.

-Harina-Continúe. Dos segundos después sentí la cara completamente llena de dicho polvo- ¡Paul!-Le reclame.

-¿Sí?-Pregunto despreocupado recibiendo enseguida un huevo en el cabello.

-Oí que son buenos para el pelo-Me excuse sonriente para más tarde ver como mi compañero de cocina me llenaba de chocolate nuevamente-¿Es que no podemos cocinar sin ser nosotros la comida?-Cuestione enfadada.

-No-Rio llenándome de crema batida.

-¡Agh!-Me lance encima de él intentando embarrarlo de más chocolate- ¡Te. . .-Vi sus ojos. Completamente oscuros, pero. . .note un brillo. Ya no pude seguir con mi frase, no podía completarla al verlos. ¿Hipnosis? Algo así. . .Retirarme sería lo más sensato pero. . .

'_No te olvides de la apuesta DeeDee'_

Lo bese. Simplemente lo hice. Junte nuestros labios y cerré los ojos. Fue un beso brusco, necesitado, por alguna razón durante el beso. . .sonreí al sentir que me correspondía. Intente continuar el beso mordiendo una esquina de su labio inferior para así abrirme paso, comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas aunque Paul un poco ¿Inexperto? Aquello me extraño un poco sobre todo viniendo del peli morado. . .

Entonces. . .¿Soy la primera?

-Lo siento-Musite cuando nos separamos por la obvia falta de aire. Me encontraba un poco roja con la respiración entre cortada y un tanto agitada. Paul no se quedaba atrás.

-No. . .importa-Respondió con un leve rubor a la vez que me acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla-¿Qué rayos haces?-Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento, lo vi en una película-Admití riendo un poco a lo que él contesto con su típico 'Hmp'-Eh. . .Yo. . .-Intente hablar- La mezcla ya esta lista, solo debemos verterla en el tazón y si lo ponemos en el horno estará listo en dos horas a lo mucho-No hubo respuesta.

Realmente me sentí incomoda-Creo que ya es tarde-Musite- Mi madre debe estar esperándome en casa, será mejor que me vaya

-Te acompaño-Dijo en voz baja guiándome hacia la puerta.

* * *

-Bueno. . .adiós-Me despedí a lo que él solo asintió. Di un par de pasos mordiéndome el labio inferior '_Vamos, dile ahora, puede ser tu única oportunidad'_- Paul-Lo llame a lo que nuevamente escuche _'Hmp'_ . Por Arceus _'Esto no será sencillo Dawn'._ Suspire- ¿Tienes libre la tarde del sábado?

-¿Hablas en serio?-Río el peli morado.

-¿Dices que no soy suficiente para ti?-Cuestione algo molesta.

-Ciertamente- Sonrió causando que inflara mis mejillas.

-Idiota-Le reclame caminando enfadad hacia la siguiente calle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hey!-Me llamo después de pocos segundos haciéndome voltear.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Estas libre este sábado?-Pregunto dejándome algo confundida.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Lo imite con una sonrisa.

-¿Dices que no soy suficiente para ti?-Se acerco haciéndome el cabello a un lado.

-Ciertamente-Reí siguiendo el juego.

-Bueno, ahora soy quien debe irse-Sonrió- Hasta mañana Dawn

-Espera-Lo detuve- ¿Hablabas en serio sobre lo del sábado?-

-Eso depende-Me confundió un poco- ¿Quieres que sea en serio?-

Asentí un tanto apenada, lo que esto fue notado por el causándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, te veo el sábado entonces ¿No?-Cerró la puerta.

-Es una cita-Me susurre a mi misma mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior-Juego con fuego y no me he quemado, en tu cara Gary-Musite caminando hacia mi casa

* * *

**Tada! xD Sabian q ya lo tenía listo? Hasta se me había olvidado subirlo xD y yo toda: D:! No puede ser! xD bueno, ire actualizando de poco en poco :)**

**Es todo x ahora! n_n, emmm Siganos en Twitter y en Facebook (? xD**

**PD: Si les gusta esta pareja dense una vuelta por mi fic 'La Repostería' es una union entre Las Chicas superpoderosas Z y Pokemon, pero en un capitulo distinto hay un distinto protagonista, el capitulo 2 trata de Paul respecto a Dawn c:, pronto hare la continuacion n.n se llama 'Pastel de Mora azul' el cap :)**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	4. La Primera Cita

Una semana ha pasado. Una semana de "_Casuales_" encuentros entre cierta peli azul con un peli morado. Semana en la que la primera siempre estuvo buscando al segundo, de una u otra forma captando su atención, no solo la de este chico, sino también la de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo no se iban a dar cuenta? Su actitud era realmente extraña. ¿Dawn Berlitz hablando con un chico de clase baja? ¿Un chico que no se encuentra en los populares? ¿Un chico tan común y corriente como Paul? Así es. _¿Sospecharán?_ Se preguntaba la peli azul. Era casi imposible, cierto castaño de apellido Oak había tratado de explicar cada comportamiento de su amiga intentando esconder a la perfección el plan. _"Debe ser la primavera" "Esta enamorada" "Intenta encubrir sus sentimientos por mi"_ Decía Gary al ser interrogado acerca de su compañera y su nueva forma de ser.

-Buenos días Reggie-Saludo animosamente cierta peli azul al momento en que el peli morado abrió su puerta. Este la miro y le sonrió, contento, realmente feliz ¿Razón? ¡A caso no es obvio!

-Buenos días Dawn, adelante-La invito a pasar-Seguro Paul debe estar un poco nervioso, _es su primera cita-_Le susurro al oído de la oji azul sorprendiéndola un poco. Era cierto que quizá la última vez que estuvo en casa de su 'victima' se habían besado, y aquel beso recibido no había sido exactamente el más amaestrado que le hubieran dado a la peli azul. ¿Le gusto? Eso es algo que jamás respondería.

-Oh-Acertó a responder tanto sonrojada como pensativa ante esto recordando aquella escena del beso en la cocina, "Chispas de chocolate, betún y mucha diversión ¿Eh?" Llegó a su mente el instante en que Gary se lo echo en cara.

Dawn volteo al ver una cabellera morada salir de un cuarto para tomarla de la mano y guiarla rápidamente a la puerta junto con él-Ni si quiera te sientes, ya nos vamos-

-Maleducado-Le regaño su cita.

-No prometí serlo-Contesto el chico burlón causando que la chica le sacara la lengua.

-¡Que se la pasen bien! ¡No vuelvas tan tarde hermanito!-Aconsejo Reggie viendo como ambos salían de su hogar-Ya era hora de que volviera a pasar algo como esto-Sonrió ante la imagen de ambos chicos caminando juntos acompañada de un par de gritos e insultos.

* * *

-Deberíamos conocernos más ¿No crees?-Sugirió Dawn mordiendo su labio inferior por el nerviosismo, las palabras de Reggie le habían tomado por sorpresa. Paul es un chico frío, eso era cierto, pero ¿Primera cita? No es que sea difícil de creer, pero tampoco es fácil. Suspiro la peli azul pensativa.

-Ya es mucho una cita-Respondió de mala gana el peli morado.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo salir conmigo-Expreso su enfado la oji azul recargándose en un poste hasta darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaban- ¿Qué hacemos en un estacionamiento?

-¿No es obvio?-Señalo al único transporte que se encontraba en el lugar. Una motocicleta.

-¿Es. . .tuya?-Pregunto un tanto asustada la peli azul. Solo diremos que. . .las motocicletas no eran lo suyo exactamente.

-Si-Le lanzó un casco de manera descuidada a la chica-Anda, súbete.

-¿A esa cosa?-Cuestiono mirando con desagrado dicho objeto- Ni loca-Le devolvió bruscamente el casco- ¿Sabes si quiera cuando tarde hoy en peinarme? ¡No subiré ahí!-

-Lo harás a menos que te guste quedarte abandonada aquí-Ofreció el mismo casco antes lanzado.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma ¡No!-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo ponte el maldito casco para terminar rápido con la estúpida cita!-Le grito en cara.

-Si es tan estúpida entonces no entiendo porque la aceptaste-Desvió la mirada algo. . .¿Dolida?

-Por la misma razón por la que me besaste-Río un poco al decirlo dicho peli morado causando un amplio sonrojo en su 'pareja'

-Como sea-Respondió aun roja la peli azul intentando no mirarlo a los ojos-Dame el casco y ya-Se lo arrebato para luego subirse rápidamente a la motocicleta del chico.

Paul camino hacia ella-Mírame-Levanto su mentón obligándola a mirarle depositando un suave y casto beso en sus labios-Vamos-Se subió delante de ella dejándola un tanto confundida.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Grito Dawn-¡Vamos a morir!-Se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de su pareja.

-Berlitz. . .aun estamos estacionados-Explico el peli morado con una gotita y un tanto enfadado.

-¿Eh?-Se cuestiono abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que su acompañante estaba en lo cierto- Oh. . .ya lo sabía-Intento escudarse algo avergonzada.

* * *

-¿Una feria?-Cuestiono el peli morado bajando de su motocicleta-¿Quieres que nuestra primera cita sea en una feria?-

-Sí-Asintió con una sonrisa acercándose al chico-Vamos, será divertido, lo prometo

-Está bien-Se resigno mientras rodeaba el hombro de Dawn con su brazo.

Ambos veían los variados juegos que se encontraban, montañas rusas, rueda de la fortuna, casa de la risa, de espantos, carrusel, el túnel del amor, tiro al blanco, rifas, algodones de azúcar, salchichas y algunos otros alimentos misteriosos que vendían algunos empleados de los locales.

-¿Te quieres subir a algún juego en particular?-Pregunto desinteresadamente el oji negro. Aquella pregunta la manifestó más por compromiso que por educación, aquel beso anterior quizá había sido tan solo un arranque, solo tal vez.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo alegre- ¡A ese!-Señalo la rueda de la fortuna.

-Bien, adelante, te esperare-

-¿No subirás conmigo?-Cuestiono con enfado viendo como Paul negaba-¡Por favor! ¿Siiii? ¡Anda!-

-No-

-¡Te lo ruego!-

-No-

-¡Sera divertido!-

-No-

-¡Lo prometo!-

-No-

-¡Anda!-

-No-Finalizo causando que la peli azul frunciera el ceño de manera notable al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

-Una cita es para dos, se supone que el objetivo es estar juntos-Dijo aun de espaldas-No importa donde estemos, la meta de la primera cita es conocernos y arreglar las. . .-

-Por favor, no te pondrás sentimental ¿O sí?-Cuestiono a lo que su cita simplemente le lanzo una mirada de odio ante el indebido comentario. El peli morado suspiro-¿A qué juego decías?

-La rueda de la fortuna-Sonrió victoriosa tomando su mano hasta guiarlo al juego.

* * *

-Es una vista hermosa, aunque algo aterrante-Opinó Dawn observando desde el ángulo más alto de la atracción.

-Como tú-Contesto Paul dedicándole una sonrisa ¿Traviesa?

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?-Pregunto sorprendida la peli azul sin saber cómo reaccionar-Porque no sé si besarte o darte un golpe.

-¿Por qué no ambas?-

-¿Te han dicho que a veces eres demasiado relajado?-Cuestiono con sorpresa por su actitud tan pacifica ante todo.

-Solo un par de veces-Respondió-¿Conoces a Ketchum no es así?-Comenzó a hablar el peli morado viendo como un leve rubor se formaba en las mejillas de Dawn ante la pregunta.

-Un poco, he oído de él- Volteó hacia el paisaje que se ofrecía intentando evitar un poco el tema.

-Watterflower te menciono la vez pasada en el almuerzo-Recordó obteniendo la completa atención de la oji azul- Y fue durante una pelea de ella y Ketchum ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo?-

-Que directo-Sonrió-Bueno. . .algo así-Se sonrojo un poco-No fue la gran cosa, un par de citas pero jamás funciono, aunque. . .-Hizo una pausa-Eso fue hace años.

-Bien . . .-Musito apenas audible recargándose en el barandal del asiento.

-Es gracioso porque, yo odiaba las ferias antes de salir con Ash-Dijo contenta atrayendo la mirada del oji negro-Nuestra primera cita también fue en una feria-Comenzó-En esta misma, para ser más exacta-Sonrió al recordarlo-Realmente odiaba las ferias-Suspiro-Pero el llegó y me pidió una cita, ambos sentíamos algo. . .y acepte, llegamos y nos subimos a todos los juegos, ya has de conocer a Ash-Rió un poco a lo que él, la miro algo curioso- ¿Ves el tiro al blanco de allá?-Señalo un puesto entre varias atracciones-El gano cientos de peluches para mí, aquella noche el iba cargado de ellos, fue un gran caballero-Sonrió nuevamente acomodándose un mechón de pelo-Pero había un premio a los 50 tiros perfectos, un piplub gigante, le dije que no hacía falta pero se negó y lo intento varias veces hasta que. . .lo logro, el me lo dio y lo abrase tan fuerte que se quedo totalmente morado-Acaricio el pelo de su cita hasta notar la extrañada mirada que este le dedicaba y dejó soltar una leve risa-El siempre fue muy cariñoso, pero. . .

-¿Pero?-Cuestiono interesado el peli morado sorprendiendo a la peli azul por el interés.

-"_Somos mejores como amigos_"-Sonrió nostálgica-Ambos pronunciamos eso justo al mismo tiempo-Suspiro- Y era cierto-Le dedico una sonrisa al chico obteniendo otra como respuesta-

-¿Qué sucedió después? Es decir, tu y Ash ya no son. . .-Dawn rió, el chico estaba en serio interesado en el tema.

-Gary entro al instituto, luego Anabel, me cambiaron de lugar y quede cerca de ellos, comenzamos a hablar mucho, conocí a Solidad y se nos unieron Harley y Drew. . .típica historia escolar-

-Ya veo. . .-Desvió la mirada el peli morado para luego darse cuenta que el juego había parado de girar-Vamos -Ofreció su mano en señal de querer ayudar a que la chica bajara.

-Gracias- Respondió del mismo modo aunque un tanto sonrojada. Ambos posaron su mirada en el otro acercándose lentamente, a punto de rosar sus labios cuando. . .-¡Mira! ¡Algodón de azúcar!-Exclamo contenta la peli azul corriendo hacia el puesto-¿Vienes Paul?

-Te alcanzó en un rato-Suspiro-Iré al baño-Le informo a lo que su chica simplemente asintió algo nerviosa.

* * *

**POV's Dawn**

¿Qué por qué no lo bese? Ni idea, la pasábamos tan bien hablando en la rueda de la fortuna y. . .no quería arruinar el momento con un beso falso, estar con una persona y tener una buena charla para luego solo recordar que ¡Se supone ni si quiera me gusta! Qué es todo una apuesta ¡Una estúpida apuesta con el estúpido de Gary! Creí que no me importaría pero. . .¿Saben cómo me hacen sentir eso? Como una. . .¡Doble cara! Esto lleva a apenas una semana y ya me siento culpable ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Vamos Dawn, solo respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. . .Uf- Otro algodón por favor-Pedí amablemente al vendedor-Gracias-Tome el algodón, quizá no todo sea tan malo. Esponjoso, rosa y azucarado ¿He mencionado que el algodón se ha convertido en una de mis golosinas favoritas? Quizá no deba comerlo tan deprisa, tal vez un poco más lento, quizá Paul quiera un poco y. . .-Que estoy pensando-Susurre avergonzada ante la imagen de él junto conmigo compartiendo un algodón de azúcar de manera romántica, tomando un trozo y poniéndolo en la boca del otro. . .El clima debe estar algo fuerte. . .Suspire-Intentar pensar en esta situación como si fuera por gusto no me hará sentir menos culpable-Resople cansada ¿Cuánto se puede tardar Paul en el baño? _"__It feels like we been living in fast-foward__, __Another moment passing by__ (Up, Up All Night)__The party's ending but it's now or never__, __Nobody's going home tonight__ (Up, Up All Nihght) Katy Perry is on a play. . .." _¡Mi celular!-¿Quién será?-Me pregunte en voz baja contestando-¿Bueno?

-¡DeeDee!-Oí del otro lado de la línea a. . .Gary, maldita sea.

-Gary-Salude de mala gana.

-Hey linda, jamás me diste mi beso-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños-Conteste con un aire molesto-¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila nena, recuerda que yo te encubro-Rió un poco. Cada vez comienzo a detestarlo más y más. . .-Y dime ¿Cómo te va con la apuesta? Ya sabes. . .tu _cita_

-Va todo bien-Respondí normal alerta de cualquiera que me pudiera escuchar.

-Define bien-

-Pues charlamos un poco y. . .-

-¡Con que charlaron!-Me interrumpió, sabe que odio que haga eso-Y dime ¿Hay algo vergonzoso en su historial que podamos usar contra él más tarde?

-En realidad yo fui la que conté-

-Espero que no haya sido nada muy personal, recuerda que le romperás el corazón y el puede abrir la boca cuando. . .-

-No fue nada. . .nada. . . nada importante Gary-Suspire algo triste- Cosas sin chiste, comunes y. . .

-Muy bien-Me interrumpió nuevamente. ¿Mencione que lo detesto?-Sigue haciendo bien ese trabajo, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión, te retractes y admitas que eres una miedosa que. . .-

-Puedo con esto Gary-Conteste apresurada-Que Drew haya sido débil no significa que yo lo sea.

-¿Y le has vuelto a hablar a ese traidor?-

-No, ¿Por?-

-Necesito que te acerques más a Paul y a todo su. .. grupo-

-Wattlerflower, Ketchum, Balance, Drew y el resto ¿No?-

-Exacto-Afirmo seguro.

-¿Para qué quieres que me acerque a ellos? ¿Acaso no dices que Drew es un traidor?-

-Es parte de un plan a futuro Dawn, pronto te hablare de él-

-Como quieras, oye. . .me he dado cuenta de que, respecto a lo de Paul. . .-

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Te quieres ir para atrás eh? Siempre supe que te retracta. . .-

-¡Deja de interrumpirme!-Grite por mi teléfono escuchando una risa del otro lado haciéndome fruncir levemente el seño- Deja de insistir en que me retractare ¡No lo hare Gary!

-Jajaja, está bien, ¿Qué querías decirme Dawn?-

-Creo que empiezan a sospechar de la apuesta-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Wattlerflower, Drew y un poco ese chico ¿Cómo es que se llama? Barry creo, me miran tan raro en la escuela cuando estoy con Paul-

-Sí, me he dado cuenta, solo tienes que despistar un poco, ofrece una mejor actuación-

-No soy actriz-Le recordé con enfado.

-Notablemente-Me burlo un poco.

-Hey Gary-Le hable

-¿Qué?-

-No somos los ángeles de Charlie-Burle obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta.

-Bueno, adiós DeeDee, suerte con tu novio-

-¡Paul no es mi no -Me colgó- vio . . . Te detesto Gary Oak- Colgué bruscamente ¿Ya mencione que lo detesto? -Lo que hago en cuestiones de orgullo-Suspire acomodándome un poco el cabello.

-Bien, vámonos-Me habló Paul apenas llegando logrando que me asustara un poco.

-Debes estar bromeando ¡Solo nos hemos subido a un juego! ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-Pregunte, es decir ¿Quién se querría ir de una feria?-

-No me gustan las ferias-Dijo simplemente.

-¡Paul!-

-Berlitz-Me miró.

-¡Vamos! ¡Elige cualquier juego! Pero por favor ¡Hay que quedarnos!-Suplique- Será divertido.

-_No puedo creer que en serio este haciendo esto_-Lo escuche susurrar- Bueno. . .¿Montaña rusa?-

-¡Oh! ¡Olvide especificar!-Reí nerviosa- ¡Cualquier juego menos ese!-

-Pues es ese juego o irnos, elige-

-¡Paul!-Hice puchero ¡No quería irme!-

-¡Es como ir en motocicleta! Y ya te subiste a una ¿No?-Me recordó su vehículo.

-¡Sí! ¡Y llegué viva! ¡Pude vivir para contarlo!-Exclame enfadada-Hay gente que no Paul, por eso no me gustan las motocicletas-

-Pues no entiendo porque te vestiste de motociclista hoy-Me burló señalando mi vestimenta. Shorts de mezclilla cortos y desgastados, blusa sin manga ni tirantes ajustada con una imagen de labios pintados de color rosa en ella, chaleco de cuero negro y botines negros no sin mencionar una boina del mismo color, bueno, quizá si traía la pinta. . .

Suspire-Vamos-Guiñe un ojo corriendo hacia dicho juego. . .

* * *

-Jajajajajajaja-¡Agh! ¡Se ríe y es su culpa que este despeinada! ¡Todo por subirme a la dichosa montaña rusa!

-¡Cállate!-Le grite enojada-¡Es tu culpa que este así!-Exclame llamando la atención de varias personas.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo sonriendo de medio lado atrayéndome hacia él.

- P-Paul. . –Susurre sonrojada.

-Es hora de irnos-Se separo de mi.

-Paul, oye. . .¿Qué. .. -¿Es en serio? No. . .no podía creerlo, yo. . .

-Sorpresa-Dijo en voz baja volteándome a ver con una sonrisa. Ante mi estaba Paul, su motocicleta, y sobre esta. . .un enorme piplub color. . .

-¡Es rosa!-Me alegre corriendo hacia Paul para abrazarlo- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No tenías porque. . .

-Lo sé-Sonrió nuevamente con las mejillas algo rojas-Solo que. . .me gusta verte feliz-Habló acercando su rostro al mío.

-Paul. . .-Susurre con una sonrisa. . .la cual se fue al momento de darme cuenta de la acción que estaba a punto de hacer-¡Vámonos!-Exclame sonriente rodeándolo con mis brazos para sostenerme agarrando por un costado a mi piplub de peluche. ¿Besarlo? ¿Justo en ese momento? Sería. . .perfecto para el plan ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Por qué no lo bese? Como es que siempre termino olvidando mi meta principal.

Recargue mi cabeza suavemente en su espalda, el volteo y sonrió haciendo mi agarre a su cintura aun más fuerte con su otra mano. Esto va realmente bien, cada vez mejor.

**POV's Normal**

-Paul-Musito la peli azul viendo como el chico manejaba a la perfección su vehículo.

-Hmp-

-Gracias-

-¿Por?-

-Salir conmigo-El chico volteo a verla, ambos se vieron por aquel interminable momento, se acercaban cada vez más el uno al otro, mezclando sus respiraciones, rosando sus labios cada vez más hasta llegar a apoderarse ambos de los labios del otro. El beso continuo por largo rato, siendo un beso cada vez más apasionado. . .

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Dawn separándose bruscamente de él y dando vuelta en una esquina evitando chocar con una camioneta y estacionando el vehículo de Paul de manera algo inexperta por el leve impacto que se logro sentir-Wow-Jadeo un poco para obtener algo de aire provocado que toda la atención de Paul se desviara hacia ella. La examino, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos y algo hinchados por el beso anterior, aquella sombra rosa claro que se había puesto sobre los parpados hacían resaltar sus ojos azules de una manera realmente dulce, sumándole el cabello azul oscuro que poseía el peli morado no se contuvo y volvió a besarla, esta vez con fiereza tomándola firmemente por la cintura y usando su otra mano tras la cabeza de su chica pegándola aun más a él, si es que se pudiera.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme-Dijo Dawn amablemente a la vez que Paul se estacionaba justo en frente de su casa -Ten, gracias-Le entrego el casco.

-De nada-Le ayudo a bajar viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y sonriendo ante ello-

-Bueno. . .-Intento hablar la peli azul una vez frente a su portón-Fue una cita estupenda, que haya más como esta ¿No?-Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior a modo de nerviosismo.

-Si. . .-Habló algo serio- Muy interesante Berlitz

-Solo Dawn, ¿Quieres?-Ofreció amablemente abriendo la puerta de su hogar apenas entrando.

-Adiós Berlitz-La beso dulcemente. Se separo de manera lenta volteando a ver el rostro de su cita deleitándose con el notable rubor en sus mejillas-Yo. . .creo que debería ir. . .-El oji negro no pudo terminar su oración siendo interrumpido por ciertos labios femeninos brindándole un beso más profundo. Ambos haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso, disfrutando de los labios del otro. . .

Una pareja. Un chico. Una chica. Frente al portón de la casa de ella, compartiendo un beso como cualquier pareja, acompañados de un cielo oscuro, levemente iluminados por una lámpara colgada en una pared cercana. Ella acariciando la melena morada con una mano mientras con la otra apoyándose en el hombro masculino. ¿Él? Rodeando la cintura de la chica mientras acaricia un mechón de su azulado cabello. Ambos gustosos por cada beso, cada rose y respiración compartida.

Una escena romántica perfecta ¿No es así? Solo hay un detalle. . ._Es solo una apuesta._

* * *

**Solo digamos que la relación de Paul y Dawn es rara en este fic, okey? :B , y debido a algunas extraños comportamientos, tooodo sera aclarado en los proximos caps :) es parte de la historia n_n!**

** :D Me tarde en actualizar? :c Mil disculpas! Prometo seguir pronto 'Como conseguir una cita' y también mi Contestshipping que ya tengo medio olvidado T_T**

**Para colmo tengo un PokeShipping que aun no termino y por eso no lo he publicado…**

**Bueno, esos son otros temas xD En este cap intente narrar más, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por escribir mejor n_n Ando muuuuy fuera de practica xD!**

**¿Han leído 'La Consulta del Caos' o 'Por amor a ti'? Su narración es hermosa *-* !**

**Algún día espero escribir tan bien como esos dos autores :)**

**Bueno, ha llegado ese triste momento en la nota de autor, donde esta tiene q despedirse :( asi que buenas noches n_n ¡Sii! ¡Noches! ¡Tengo insomnio y son las 2:41 a.m.! xD Mañana ni me voy a levantar en todo el día xDD! Ultimamente me desvelo demasiado ._.**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado! :D Dejen sus quejas, recomendaciones y cartas de fans n_n ! xDD ¿Quién quiere ser Little Mireya? ;D (si, asi se llamaran mis fans xD! …si es q llego a tener ._. )**

**En fin xD Siempre hago mis notas de autor largas ._. , rayos xD debo reparar eso ._. , pero bueno xD buenas noches mis queridos lectores! :D Recuerden que los quiero y aprecio mucho n_n .Dejen review n_n Porfavor c: !**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	5. Acercamiento

-Vaya, por fin apareces-Sonrió el castaño viendo a la chica frente a él.

-Cállate Gary, no estoy de humor-Admitió con cierta molestia.

-Adivino ¿No has visto a tu noviecito?-Se burlo acercándose más a ella- Es eso o. . ¿Otro cinco en matemáticas?

La peli azul le miro con enojo, logrando que su amigo entendiera lo que le pasaba.

-No me digas-Rió-¿Estas en tus días o algo así?-

-¡Cállate Gary!-Le golpeo fuertemente el hombro-Te dije que no estaba de humor-Cerro su casillero de un fuerte portazo obteniendo la atención de varios- Si me disculpas. . .-

-Ah, eso sí que no-La tomo de ambos brazos-Recuerda la apuesta-Dijo en tono cantarín-No queremos un miembro menos en el grupo-

-Y no lo tendrán-Se soltó bruscamente.

* * *

Dawn se apresuro para llegar a la cafetería. No tenía ganas de lidiar si quiera con su conciencia, el estomago le estaba propiciando un dolor insoportable, que con esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos, intentaba disimular. Lo último que le faltaba seria encontrarse con el par de pelirrojas de Gray o Tyler. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Se preguntó. Si que estaba afectada.

-Hey Dawn-Le hablo amablemente cierta peli lila que estaba formada en la fila de la cafetería esperando su turno-¿Quieres que te compre algo?-Ofreció amablemente.

-No gracias-Respondió secamente-Yo. . .creo que estaré sentada por allá-Explico con algo de mareo. Era algo obvia la razón de aquel dolor. Pero debía admitir que nunca le había dado uno tan fuerte-Debe ser el karma. .. –Susurro sentándose en el primer asiento que pudo divisar.

Era consciente de que ni si quiera había visto a las personas con quienes había tomado asiento, supuso que el chico debía ser Gary al ver unos pantalones tan costosos. Pero. . .

-Drew. . .-Se dijo a si misma observando al peli verde que la miraba extrañado. Volteo a ver a las personas con quienes estaba. Una castaña que la veía sorprendida pero con el seño ligeramente fruncido y el peli morado con el que menos quería lidiar justo ese día. 'Gracias Karma' Pensó con sarcasmo.

El oji negro observo las reacciones de sus amigos y su. . .'¿Novia?' Pensó para seguidamente negar. El había escuchado un poco de los problemas que habían surgido entre los presentes. Sin embargo no le importaban en lo absoluto-Dawn-La llamó-El es Drew y ella es May, pero supongo que ya se conocían-Hablo de manera burlona con intención de molestarla.

-¿Eh?-Dijo un tanto desorientada la peli azul- Ah, sí, un poco. . .-Titubeo algo incomoda.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto May algo extrañada. Desde el punto de vista de la castaña. Dicha peli azul tenía una personalidad de completa diva, algo egocéntrica y presumida, sin embargo al verla de esa manera, le era aun más rara la situación.

-Claro-Mintió Dawn intentando sonreír 'Ya se me pasara' Continúo pensando.

Paul la miro discretamente. Era obvio que la chica mentía. Sin embargo prefirió no decir nada. A pesar de que este no lo dijera, tal vez comenzaba a gustarle. . .

* * *

-¡Buenas días chicos!-Saludo energéticamente su maestra de teatro.

-Buenos días maestra Greta-Respondieron un tanto desganados.

-Vaya ¿Qué clase de humor es ese?-Pregunto Greta frunciendo el seño-¡Recuerden que los exámenes ya vienen!-Anuncio escuchando quejitos de varios alumnos para luego soltar una risita-Chicos, anímense, con los exámenes vienen. . .¡Las obras teatrales!-

-¿Qué obra haremos esta vez Señorita Greta?-Cuestiono Misty algo curiosa.

-Bueno Misty-Contesto-Pensaba en una obra original de. . ¡Mí!-Informo a lo que la mayoría empezó con expresiones de 'Ay no' o 'Ahí viene de nuevo. . .'-Los personajes son varios, tenemos como siempre, un chico y una chica como protagonistas.

-¿De qué será la historia?-Se interesó la pelirroja.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas-Sonrió la rubia- Trata de una princesa que se tiene que casar forzosamente con un príncipe, sin embargo, ella no quiere, por lo cual se inventa un tipo de romance con un caballero, tan solo para molestar a su padre y probarle que ella puede hacer lo que quiera, aun así su padre no le cree, porque piensa que finge, lo cual es cierto ¡Pero aquí viene lo mejor!-Comento emocionada- ¡Ella realmente se enamora del caballero! Y de pronto ¡Bam! –Grito asustando a media clase- ¡El caballero se entera por una duquesa que la princesa siempre fingió! Y cuando se dan cuenta de que ambos realmente se amaban. . .ya era demasiado tarde-Finalizo con tristeza- ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-¡Que hermoso!-Hablo ilusionada la castaña- ¡Suena tan romántico!-

-Pff, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real-Bufo Drew mientras cierto peli morado asentía en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-Claro que pasan en la vida real Señor DeLaRousse-Le contradijo Greta al oír su comentario-Solo que con situaciones más modernas, sin embargo, aunque no lo creas estoy completamente segura de que incluso en los tiempos medievales hubiese pasado algo así.

-De cualquier manera, no digo que sea una historia tonta pero. . .-Comenzó a decir el peli verde, de pronto paro al ver como su novia le miraba con enojo- ¡Solo digo que no es posible!-

-Claro que es posible, es romántico Drew, sueña un poco-Hablo May sonriéndole.

-Antes de escenas de novios-Dijo Greta mientras la clase reía haciendo sonrojar a May y a Drew-Deberé anunciar los papeles de cada uno. . .

-Pero aun no han sido las audiciones-Susurro Anabel algo confundida-Ninguno tiene papel

-Smith, a veces no se necesita audicionar-Explico la maestra- Creo que los conozco lo suficiente para saber qué papel le corresponde a cada uno de ustedes-Les sonrió-Bien, como duquesa, Solidad Jones-

-Perfecto-Dijo seria la peli rosa.

-Dama de compañía de la princesa, Anabel Smith-Miro a la mencionada-Como rey del segundo reino, Ash Ketchum, y como reina, Misty Wattlerflower-

-¡Sí!-Festejo el azabache abrazando a su ''reina'' logrando que esta se sonrojara. Anabel simplemente los miro con desagrado.

-Como rey del primer reino, Gary Oak, como príncipe del segundo reino, ósea con el que Gary forzara a su hija mayor a casarse-Explico-Drew DeLaRousse, como princesa menor del primer reino, May Balance. . .

-¿Por qué no solo dice a los protagonistas y a los secundarios les publica su papel en el periódico mural?-Cuestiono Kenny algo ansioso.

-Bueno, los protagonistas, serán. . .-Saco otra hoja-Como caballero, Paul Black-Anuncio -Y como princesa. . .-

-¿Me da permiso de pasar?-Se escucho proveniente de una peli azul que recién llegaba.

-Señorita Berlitz ¿A qué se debe la tardanza?-Interrogo la rubia.

-Disculpe, estaba en la enfermería-Sonrió-Pero ya me sentí mejor y. . .-

-Usted es la princesa-Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Gary intentaba contener una carcajada-Ahora tome asiento, bien, ya que los papeles principales fueron dados, los secundarias serán. . .-Continuo diciendo.

-¿Princesa?-Pregunto confundida a Anabel.

-Si-Asintió la peli lila-Haremos una obra como examen, y tu serás protagonista ¿No es genial?-

-¿De qué tratará la obra?-Cuestiono nuevamente.

-Es algo sobre una princesa que finge amor por uno de sus caballeros-Le explico-¡Maravilloso! ¿Eh?-La codeo.

-Casi es indiscreción Anabel-Le regaño refiriéndose a su apuesta.

-¡Oh! Y eso no es nada-Continuo- Adivina quién es el caballero. . .-

-No. . .-Susurro negando con la cabeza imaginando de quién se trataba-¡Esto es lo último que necesito!-Grito sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo último que necesita Señorita Berlitz?-Interrogo la maestra algo sospechosa.

-Eh. . .¡Otro lápiz! Es qué. . .ya tengo tantos y ¡Otro es lo último que necesito!-Mintió la peli azul un tanto nerviosa.

* * *

-¿Lápiz? No me digas que fue lo único que se te ocurrió-Se burlo el castaño.

-¡Vamos Gary! Entre en pánico-Se excuso apenada.

-Adivino, te pusiste nerviosa cuando supiste que Paul seria el caballero ¿No?-

-¿Eh? ¿Paul será el caballero?-Dijo Dawn sin poder creerlo.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Yo?-Bromeo Gary hasta darse cuenta que su amiga no le respondía- ¿Creíste que era yo?-Rió fuertemente captando la atención del resto de las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¡Cállate Gary!-Le tapo la boca bruscamente al chico.

-¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?-La volteo contra un casillero apretándose un poco contra ella.

-No soy tu juguete Oak-Contesto seria provocando que este frunciera el seño. Seguidamente él chico la beso de manera repentina-Púdrete-Susurro golpeándolo en su entrepierna.

La peli azul se marcho dejándolo adolorido en el suelo. Camino hacia la biblioteca y se sentó en el piso del área de ciencia ficción, el sector más solo y escondido. Suspiro. ¿Cómo es qué siempre que estaba con Gary sentía ello? No lo entendía, era grosero y la obligaba a hacer cosas desagradables solo para seguir en su 'grupo' pero, no quitaba que siempre que estaba con él, sentía aquella adrenalina, era picante y no le desagradaba.

Claro que tampoco le gustaba, Gary Oak era un ser presumido y traidor en algunas ocasiones, ya lo había notado cuando sucedió la apuesta de Drew.

- Qué asco-Musito limpiándose la boca al recordar nuevamente el beso. No es que el castaño besara mal, era innegable que había sido una experiencia interesante para ella, pero eso no maquillaba el hecho de que no era exactamente su persona favorita.

-Berlitz. . .-Se volteo enseguida para buscar la fuente de dicha voz- Vaya, no sabía que te gustará la ciencia ficción-

-¿Eh? Balance-Contesto Dawn- No. . solo. . me iba retocar el lápiz labial-Explicó hábilmente sacando uno de color rosa y empezando a aplicárselo- No te dejan hacerlo en clases, así que decidí venir aquí-

-Ya veo-Sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Un incomodo silencio.

-Sabes, hable con Drew un poco. . .-Comenzó May- Y. . creo que empezamos mal ¿No lo crees?-

-Supongo-Alzo una ceja algo confundida-

-Escucha-Suspiro la castaña- Conozco a Paul de prácticamente ¡Toda la vida! Y sin duda es difícil agradarle, así que como le gustas.. .

-¿Le gusto?-Interrumpió sorprendida Berlitz- El. . ¿Lo dijo?-Se sonrojo levemente.

-Jajajajaja-Rió la otra- ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Pareces un jigglypuff! Tus mejillas están sonrosadas-

-¡Basta!-Se hecho el cabello a la cara en señal de vergüenza-¡Balance!-Se quejo ante las insistentes carcajadas.

-De acuerdo, ya, ja. .-Se tranquilizó un poco-Bueno, te decía que ya que es obvio que te veremos con Paul muy seguido, ¿Amigas?-Se paro para luego voltearse y ofrecerle la mano.

La peli azul no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Escucha, se que hemos tenido varios problemas, sobre todo el año pasado-La miro un tanto seria- Pero quiero que sepas que no tengo rencor alguno, y espero que tu tampoco-Sonrió nuevamente- Además aprecio mucho a Paul, y si el confía en ti, creo que yo también puedo.

Dawn se paro sin si quiera aceptar la mano de Balance- Me estás diciendo que ¿Vienes a la biblioteca a buscarme solo para hacer las paces y decirme que por ti, está todo bien y podemos ser amigas?-Cuestiono sin poder creerlo- ¿Es en serio Balance?-Le miro de arriba abajo. Su compañera también usaba uniforme, sonrió al ver que lo usaba de la misma manera. Falda corta, blusa ajustada y tacones, no era de extrañarse, debía admitir que May era de las chicas más lindas del instituto, y obviamente se arreglaba para Drew.

-Drew fue de mis mejores amigos. . .mi mejor amigo. . .-Comento Dawn- Y supongo que si él puede confiar en ti, también yo-Le ofreció su mano viendo como May la tomaba gustosa- Estamos bien.

-¿Amigas?-Pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

'Necesito que te acerques más a Paul y a todo su. .. grupo' Recordó las palabras de Gary- Ya. . veremos-Respondió algo incomoda- Lo siento Balance, pero se me hace tarde, hoy son las audiciones para porristas y. . .-

-Te acompaño-Soltó de pronto- Me gustaría adicionar, además Misty y yo prometimos que apoyaríamos a Paul, hoy también serán las audiciones del equipo de futbol-

Resopló-No necesitas fingir que te caigo bien solo por Paul-Admitió seria la peli azul-Solo dime lo que en verdad piensas y trataré de no insultar. . .-

-Eres engreída, presumida y mandona-Hablo al instante la castaña- Y gracias por dejarme decírtelo, acerca de lo de ser amigas, aunque no lo creas, Paul lo sugirió, tal vez solo bromeaba, pero Drew dijo que no eras tan mala como parecías-

-Así está mejor-Sonrió- Al menos no te faltan agallas-Opinó- Tal vez obtengas un puesto-Guiño el ojo-

* * *

-¡Alto!-Calló solidad a un gran número de chicas que se encontraban hablando en el gimnasio- Se que quieren audicionar ya, pero la capitana aun no llega, debemos esperar a. .. –

-¡A sus lugares!-Ordeno Dawn entrando junto a May, sorprendiendo a varias que esas dos estuvieran juntas-¿Qué? –Cuestiono tomando asiento en una mesa. Solidad y Anabel la siguieron- Escuchen, se que quieren entrar al equipo, pero solo hay tres espacios, y si es que llegan entrar, no les quedara de otra que hacer meritos para poder llegar más lejos que solo ser adornos en el escenario-Dijo tomando un micrófono- Bien, inicien con la rutina número trece que indicamos-

Todas las chicas participantes comenzaron a hacer dicha rutina. Un gran porcentaje de estas la había olvidado, y casi la mayoría de las que si la hacían no eran muy buenas. Rápidamente Anabel, Solidad y Dawn, pudieron notar que solo siete la hacían correctamente, unas mejores que otras claro.

-No sabía que Balance pudiera hacer un flip flap con salida-Susurro Anabel- Aunque se desvió un poco al final. . .-

-Watterflower lo hizo perfecto si me preguntan-Comento Solidad-Se ve que es buena en esto, no creo que por nada estuviera en el equipo de gimnasia el año anterior.

-Si entra tal vez te quite el puesto-Bromeo la peli lila riendo un poco para callarse al ver que a la peli rosa no le hacía nada de gracia- Perdón, solo bromeaba. . .-

-Entonces no bromees-Frunció el seño intentando ocultar su enojo.

-Vamos, Solidad, sabes que no lo dijo a propósito-Intento calmarla 'DeeDee'

-Lo sé-Suspiro- Solo veamos. . . Gray y Tyler son buenas, tal vez ellas deban quedar-

-También la chica de alla es muy buena-Señalo Anabel.

-Anabel. . .es Wells-Contestó Dawn riendo un poco.

-¿Tania Wells?-

-Hayley Wells-Le corrigió con una gotita la peli azul capitana.

-Yo me encargo-Murmuró Solidad parándose de su asiento-¡Hey! ¡Las audiciones son solo para chicas Wells!-Exclamo caminando hacia el peli morado, el cual se echo a correr enseguida.

-Se va a cansar-Comento con una sonrisa Smith- Hayley Wells es el mejor en atletismo justo por lo mismo. . .y vaya que corre-Rió- Oye. . . ¿Y qué tal te va con Paul? Si no te pregunto ahora ya no podre hacerlo-Agrego- Solidad no esta deacuerdo.

-Lo sé-Respondió Berlitz- Me va. . .bien, ya estoy acercándome más a él y a sus amigos, aunque hoy casi no hemos hablado sinceramente, no hemos tenido razón para hacerlo.

-¿Incomodidad de la primera cita?-Sonrió codeando a su amiga- Hace mucho que eso no te pasaba ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto preocupada.

-No es incomodidad de la primera cita-Resoplo enojada-Es solo. . .no lo sé, ya te dije, no hemos tenido ninguna razón para hablar-

-Eso se puede arreglar-Dejo su asiento la peli lila- ¡Alto!-Grito- Ya elegimos a las "ganadoras"-Hizo comillas en el aire-Pero antes-Le susurro algo a una participante. Y enseguida esta le susurro lo mismo a otra y así fueron hasta todas las participantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Las pusiste a jugar teléfono descompuesto?-Burlo Dawn.

Anabel solo le señalo la cancha de al lado, donde se encontraba audicionando el equipo de futbol.

-¡Vamos equipo! ¡Vamos a ganar!-Se voltearon hacia la cancha haciendo varios trucos-¡Sobre todo el chico de Dawn! ¡Paul Black!- La mencionada deshizo su sonrisa al instante para cambiarla con una mueca de leve incomodad y un fuerte sonrojo. El peli morado al escuchar su nombre fijo su vista en ella con una leve sonrisa al verla tan roja.

-¡Mátame de una vez!-Tomo sus pompones para ponérselos en la cara.

-¡No seas dramática Dawn!-Se los quito- Al menos ahora tendrás una razón para hablarle.

-Hey ¿Y siempre a quién eligieron?-Pregunto molesta Úrsula-Hablen ahora-

-No te preocupes a ti no-Le contestó la oji azul mientras esta arrojaba los pompones y se marchaba- Bueno, las tres chicas que quedaron, son. . ..-Volteo a ver a Anabel con una mirada de enfado. Gracias a la broma que le hizo a Dawn, las audiciones se habían acortado demasiado, fueron minutos lo que duraron.

-Eh. . .-Le regreso la mirada nerviosa.

-Watterflower, Balance-Hablo Dawn- Están dentro-Les sonrió- tú. . .-Detuvo a May antes de que esta se acomodara a su lado- Vigila ese flip flap. . .dobla un poco menos la muñeca-Le susurro- Y. . .-Suspiro con molestia- Tu también entras Tyler-

-Sera un honor desbancarte-Comento la pelirroja.

-En tus sueños Zoey- Respondió Anabel guiñándole un ojo a Dawn

-Sabes que bromeo Berlitz ¿O no?-Le reto Zoey colocándose al lado de Misty.

-Agradecemos a todas que hayan venido-Menciono la peli azul-La próxima vez sería mejor que se pensaran dos veces si realmente quieren venir a perder-Las despidió.

-¿Tan rápido? Qué será. . .¿Record de veinte minutos?-Entro Solidad algo agitada- Wells corre. . mucho.

-Disculpen, ahorita vengo-Musito Dawn caminando hacia la cancha de deportes. Durante el camino se arreglo el cabello inconscientemente.

-Con qué dedicándome porras-Menciono el peli morado tomando un poco de agua.

-¡No fue mi idea!-Exclamo ruborizada- ¡Anabel de pronto les dijo qué comenzaran a hacer ello!-

-No te preocupes, me gusto- Admitió.

-¿E-En serio?-Titubeo un poco- Wow. . –Sonrió-Entonces. . .-Desvió la mirada aun un tanto colorada-Supongo que merezco una compensación.

-Se a lo que te refieres pero hay muchas personas-Se dispuso a pararse.

-Y si no hubiera ¿Lo harías?-Le sonrió nuevamente acercándose a sus labios.

-Claro. . .cuando obtengas un diez en matemáticas -La beso dulcemente en la mejilla para luego marcharse.

Dawn no pudo evitar tocar donde le había dado el beso con una leve sonrisa- Hay algo en él que. . .-

-¡Berlitz!-Grito Misty desde el otro lado- ¡Aún te esperamos!-

-¡Voy!- Respondió corriendo hacia el grupo de porristas. La peli azul volteo hacia Paul- Lástima que todo sea una apuesta. . .-Dijo para sí misma.

* * *

**Taraaa! Ay , ya sé, me salió genial xDD jaja bueno ya xD Hablando en serio MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza, ya se, ¡Van meses! Casi se cumplen los 7 meses xD Y lo siento xD porque este fic ya casi cumple un año en FF y créanme, no vamos ni a la mitad xD! Prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido, saben? Debería estar haciendo mi tarea de vacaciones en vez de estar escribiendo xD! Pero es que no me pude contener :3 realmente quería actualizar! Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, tratare de actualizar pronto! También prometo una hermosísima escena poke. Y no se preocupen, se que Paul no ha tenido mucha ''aparición'' xD pero en el siguiente cap prometo que tendrá más :3, todo es parte de mi plan, wuajaja (?**

**Bueno, bye :3**

**Los aprecio lindos lectores :D!**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**

**PD: Si dejan review no me enojo xD Ya saben. . para la inspiración :3 **


End file.
